


And They're Off

by sadmoonchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Death Threats, Depression, Dreams, F/M, Fights, Humanstuck, John/dave is like not really real, Karkat/Dave is the main ship, M/M, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Running Away, Trains, but there's something there, homeless, other characters may be mentioned later i'm not sure yet, physical fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a blond big-headed boy meets a crabby asshole who's filled with night terrors and sad stories? Get's lost and finds other lost kids, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crying Boy

"I'll have a water." Dave only stated. The nice young lady nodded, walking out of his tiny room that was on the train. He took a small breath, taking out his phone. He ran away two days ago, and his bro had yet to call him. He felt a bit better knowing that, but it also hurt his feelings. He now knew that no one actually cared about him. 

"I've been waiting for fucking ever for my water!" Dave heard the guy in the next room yell. He sighed. That guy (that couldn't be much older than him) seemed to have a very short temper. In fact, that boy has given Dave a headache. He sighed. The walls in this train is a bit too thin. Hopefully the guy wont be on this train for too long. 

Dave heard light knocking on his door. He got up from his bed and answered it. It was the attendant. 

"Here's your water." She gave a soft smile. "Can I get you anything else?"  
Dave shook his head no and slowly closed the door.

Everything about this place gave him a melancholic feeling. As if you were an English white boy back in the 50's, the interior of the place, the sheets on his bed, the dark red walls in the hallway, the small rooms and how the heater was always on made you feel like you were in some kind of foreign movie with the sound track of Juan Esquivel and Frank Sinatra. Basically all what went through his mind was how warm he felt, and not exactly physically, as in actual heat.. But as in mentally. He felt warm inside. It felt great especially from the fact that He's ran away successfully, stole and saved up so much money that it's ridiculous, and that he has the worlds loudest neighbor. He felt pretty content with his life. And from what he's gone through, he's pretty positive nothing can go wrong.

The train Dave's staying at isn't exactly the best, but it's definitely not the worst. It was pretty small, and his room was big enough for a bed, microwave, mini fridge, T.V, and a bathroom. It had all the same things as a normal hotel would have, but smaller. And on a train. The best part of it all is that Dave get's to have hot workers make him food for dinner.  
Speaking about dinner, Dave was going to pass on that. He felt a bit nauseous. The on going bumps and vibrations from the fast train made his appetite for food more gross than delicious. The blond boy laid back in his bed, that in fact was pretty large. After a few minutes of absolutely nothing, he stripped down out of his jeans and shirt, got underneath the blankets and decided to go ahead and sleep for the night even though it was around 7:30pm. The view from the window that you could look directly at from your bed only showed the night sky and stars. It was very bright out there, but it was beautiful. And Dave was thankful for that.  
He'd never admit that, though.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Dave Strider wasn't exactly sure what woke him up, but something did; and it scared the hell out of him. The blond boy shot up out of bed, taking a deep breath. It reminded him of his alarm clock and those nightmare days when he attended school. Thank god that's all over. He then managed to breath normally, and listened. At first, he thought the noises he heard where in his head. As if he was awake, but still dreaming at the same time. Maybe he was the one that made that awful noise.  
But then it happened again. And now Dave could make out what it was. It was a scream and then sobs. He wasn't exactly sure who it was from. The sobs sounded like it was echoing out of his whole room, almost like the person crying was there with him. But he was positive he was alone. Dave couldn't stop hearing the sobs, and he reached down on the ground, feeling his jeans, grabbing them and pulling out his phone. He read the time.  
"2:00am." He mumbled to himself. He got some sleep, at least. But now he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. The sobs sure didn't help. The sound of it almost made him want to get up and see what was going on, but the other part was almost afraid. Someone could be getting killed right now. Dave didn't want this cute Frank Sinatra singing movie to turn out to be a horror flick his old friend forced him to watch with her. Dave decided that he'd just lay down in his bed again, but listen to the noises. It was weird. It's like he knew who was crying, the voice sounded so familiar... But then again, he's a couple states away from his 'home' so it's not like anyone could actually run into him on this small room filled train. 

After a few more minutes of hearing sobbing and crying, Dave couldn't take it anymore. In fact, he was pretty pissed that none of the workers went to check out this guys deal. He sighed, slipping on his black jeans and his t shirt that he wore hours before. He opened his door. The dimmed light in the hallway nearly blinded him, he totally spaced the fact that he was no longer wearing sunglasses and that he was in a room only lit by the stars outside that sometimes disappeared because of the clouds. He tamed down his breath, listening to the noises. And obviously, the crying was coming from his loud, obnoxious, crabby neighbor. He leaned his ear against the door, making sure it was actually him. It sure was. Dave soon became worried because he just could not think of the reasons why he would be crying so much. It's not like there's monsters outside or anything. Not like there's a murderer. This may be a 3 stars rated train, but it's definitely safe. By now, Dave almost felt like it was mandatory to lightly knock on the door. So he did. 

Dave waited, either for a door to slam open, or absolutely nothing. His assumptions were wrong, and in reality he heard his neighbor finally manage to say that "he doesn't need room service at 3:00 in the fucking morning."  
Dave then sighed, leaning against his neighbors door. "Except I'm not actually room service. Just a neighbor curious why he got woken up by a guy sobbing. It's also, like 2:00am." Dave hoped he heard. In return, Dave didn't hear anything from the sobbing boy. So he just waited patiently. 

"Oh." Finally. A voice. Dave leaned closer to the door. "Sorry." He only said. That is until the door actually opened and Dave almost toppled on top of the boy who was actually much more shorter than him.  
When Dave caught himself, and successfully made it seem like he didn't almost eat shit, he looked at the boy. He's only heard his loud voice. Not his face. The boy has black hair, that almost looked purple in the poorly light of the hallway. He also had freckles dotted on his nose and cheeks. He only wore a black turtle neck sweater and a boxers. Dave cleared his throat. 

"It's cool." He only stated, obviously being shown that he totally lost his cool. He looked at the shorter boy. 

"Uh, okay?" His voice was raspy. Dave couldn't tell if it was because he yelled almost all the time, or that he's been sobbing for most of the night. But he shrugged it off. He studied the black haired boys eyes. They were puffy and red. His nose was also red. He looked tired and sad. 

"I'm Dave. Your neighbor. Do you realize I can hear everything you yell?" He asked. He realized how much of a dick he sounded and immediately regretted it. Damn, he just was not on point today. 

"Do you realize that I actually don't give a shit? Do you realize that it's something o'clock in the morning, that i -heaven forbid- wanted to get sleep, but with the conditions I'm in and the constant reminder that I'm a sack of shit can't? Like holy fuck, I'm 'so sincere' for being damn obnoxious. But as you can tell I don't give a shit if I personally bother you. Not like you knew or anything, but we're the only people on here that payed money to be served tap water and warmed up burritos, that I say, are actually pretty good- fuck, never mind. I'm pretty sure you can get a room far away from me, mr. blond haired rich kid." He scoffed. 

Dave's eyes widened, his mind being blown that such a small guy like him could talk so fast, and so much in such a short amount of time. In fact, it was kind of funny. Dave begun to laugh.  
"Holy shit, did you seriously just do that? Well, slap my ass and call me a cunt, I'm pretty sure that's the fastest I've heard anyone talk. Especially a short boy like you. Pretty sure I didn't even comprehend what you said. All I heard was microwaved-" Dave chuckled. "Microwaved burritos. Now I see why you yell all the time. Because you talk so damn fast that the workers here can't understand shit you're saying." Dave crossed his arms. The boy with black hair frowned. 

"Here-" He spoke more loud, clearing his throat. "I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. About. You." He stated. He slammed the door, only it to be stopped from Dave's hand blocking it to be closed. The boy groaned. 

"Look man, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Dave retorted. 

The boy with black hair moved his hand away from the door and looked up. He sighed. "I'm obviously not okay." and that's all he said. 

Dave was expecting a huge talk about how it's none of his business, but ended up surprised with what he said. "Willing to talk about it, or whatever?" Dave shrugged. "There must be some reason why a boy that couldn't be much older than I is on this train alone."


	2. Hello.. And literally goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat wants a friend.

For the record, Dave was pretty surprised how clean the boy's place was. Books were neatly stacked, his laptop on the small desk that held up the small lamp that was on. It shined a bland light, making the room look a bit yellow. Dave tried his hardest not to keep in eye contact with his neighbor, but holy shit it was hard. That boy seemed to be so close to Dave, but then again he was running low on his energy, he was sleepy and wasn't sure if he was just losing it. 

Dave hadn't said anything, patiently waiting for something to happen. Though, that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon so he decided that he'd be the one first to talk. 

"Your name?" Is what he asked. He shot a glance at the stranger.

"Karkat." Is what he said in return. And thank god, he didn't yell it. His voice was more quiet, sturdy, sad. 

"What kind of name is that?" Regret. Total regret Dave felt. What kind of dick was he? A huge one. 

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat shot back. Dave widened his eyes and almost begun to laugh. 

"Alright, alright. Sorry. It's.. Imaginative." He joked. Karkat groaned. 

"Is there a reason why you decided to actually stop by or is it because you just wanted to be a huge dick and make fun of my name? I'm not afraid to kick you out. Literally."

"Oh well, I don't know man. What kind of person wouldn't come check on their screaming neighbor? I mean, come on." Dave retorted. 

"Didn't we just go over this?" 

"No. You called yourself a sack of shit and something to do with a burrito." Dave shrugged.

"Oh, well okay." Karkat sat on the bed. Dave followed. "I'm obviously not the most...'healthy' human out there. And that's that. Woop! Congrats!" He shot a fake, over dramatic smile and waved his hands. "You can go now. Change your room if I seriously bother you that fucking much." 

"Oh shit man, calm down. I swear, you're going to kill someone." Dave squinted his eyes. 

Karkat frowned. "Can you like, not? Like, just leave." Karkat stood back up. "Nice meeting you, but I really don't need to talk to some weird blond, red-eyed stranger that decided that all of a sudden I'm important- which, in fact, I am not. So to sum it all up, this was a huge waste of time. I could be maybe sleeping right now.- Scratch that. Never mind. Probably not sleeping because 1. I can't sleep without having vivid nightmares about my old best friend killing someone- 2. because of asshole probably narcissistic neighbor. And that's you buddy." He pointed at Dave's chest. Dave's eyes widened. 

"Again about the fast talking. This time all I heard was your best friend killing someone? What?" 

"None of your fucking business." Karkat snapped. "Leave." He begun to shake violently. "I hate visitors." 

"Okay, calm down. Don't blow a fuse." Dave stood up. Karkat followed him to the door. "Just get sleep." He mumbled. He looked at Karkat, Karkat looked up at him.   
"And you do matter, idiot." 

And just like that, Dave closed the door. He walked back into his room, got undressed and sunk into his covers, magically falling asleep.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Karkat puked. After the visit with the strange neighbor, he puked.   
It's been a while since he's talked to someone his age. And It's not like he avoids everyone his age- who am I kidding. He totally does. He hates interaction and It's not because he's exactly 'antisocial' It's because of bad experiences in the past... which basically lead him into being antisocial. It's not like you couldn't blame him though, the shit he went through was tough and honestly he's glad he's no longer living where he did.   
Not like he really had a choice, though. 

 

Karkat flushed the toilet and splashed cool water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed. He walked back to his bed.   
He couldn't think. Or at least nothing was really coming to mind. He was thinking that he was going to have a panic attack- but honestly he just felt numb. That Dave boy got under his skin, and he kind of liked it. He had a soothing voice and gorgeous red eyes, which are quite weird. Karkat hoped they weren't contacts. His hair looked soft, and he told him that he mattered. That was different. 

Karkat took off his sweater and laid back into bed with the lamp still on. He liked it on. The dark scared him too much, which he'd never admit.   
He listened to the noises the train made, and realized that it was actually really soothing and he really liked it. It also made him think about when he was going to actually get off and go do something. He needs money.   
He didn't even know where to start.

Honestly, he felt like a fuck up. He didn't want Dave to leave. He wanted him to stay and listen to what he had to say. He wanted a hug. Something. It was big enough that someone actually cared enough to come and check on him, even though it was just one of his night terrors he gets too often. But he's thankful. And he actually feels a bit happy.   
Which was weird. 

Karkat snuggled under his blanket, almost humming to himself. He had nothing on his mind now, except for tomorrow. He felt anxious, which was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. this is shitty. fuck
> 
> oh p.s sorry for the short chapter there will be more interactions next one i pinkie promise,,,


	3. breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i reveal the most boring, shortest chapter ever.  
> *coughs* i'm trash. but hey next chapter will be good!! i just couldn't figure out where to like, put it...??  
> that made no sense
> 
> but yeah, next chapter will get good!! i pinkie promise >:0 (again)

Dave woke up with the light barely shining through the blinds which rarely happens. Usually the boy is asleep until 12pm. This time, he looked at his clock and found out it was actually 6am. That's what you get for sleeping weird.  
He wasn't exactly mad that he woke up 6 hours earlier, he was in fact extremely thankful. He actually got up early enough to eat the breakfast they serve. He got up out of bed, slipping on pajama pants and a nightshirt, and slid on his shades. He walked out of the room, and into the dining area. It was small, but definitely more huge than his old kitchen. He sat at a booth, looking around.  
Karkat was right. There's definitely no other guests on this train.  
Dave saw the waitress, she hummed positively, and walked over to him.  
"What can I get 'cha?" She asked with a huge smile. Dave found it annoying but proceeded anyways.  
He glanced at the menu, which frankly didn't have much options on it but nodded in sophistication. "Yeah, the pancakes and apple juice." He said. The girl nodded and jolted back from where she came from. Dave rested his head on his hand. 

Around ten or so minutes later, the women came back with a plate full of pancakes and apple juice in the other hand. She also managed to hold the syrup bottle. 

"Oh, hello, same as always?" She turned away from Dave and walked to the table behind him. It's obvious that it was Karkat, and that short asshole must have sneaked into the restaurant without Dave noticing. He still peaked over his chair, looking at Karkat. He could have sworn that Karkat glanced at him in return.

"Uh huh." Karkat hummed. The waitress nodded, walking back once more. Dave didn't look back, honestly he was too nervous to. He just looked at his food. He got so happy. 

He poured too much syrup on it, and ate it. He also gulped down his Apple Juice, which actually tasted amazing. He had another refill on the apple juice, but couldn't even finish the 2nd pancake. It was too early, and he didn't have much of an appetite. After around 30 or so minutes, he got bored. He decided that he might as well go ahead and try to fall asleep again. He stood up, walking off. 

"Hey, wait up." Karkat peeped. He jumped up. "I- I uh, just wanted to say sorry for being a douche yesterday. Even though you're the one that came and bothered me." karkat shrugged.

"It's cool." Dave said in return. The two of them walked out of the restaurant. 

"Why are you here? Like, there's got to be a fucking reason. I mean It's not like your parents could like, let you just go off and travel. Are you planning to go anywhere? Like how the fuck do you have all this money? Some sort of scammer? Only came to my room to see if you can steal any money from me? Well, jokes on you. I have it hiding somewhere." 

"Calm down there, tiger. I'm not a scam. Just ran away from home. And no, no where to go I guess. Thinkin' about meeting an online friend that just moved out of his house." Dave took a quick glance at Karkat again. "Besides, don't live with parents. Was just me and my bro. He's a douche though, a total jerk."

"Mmm."

"And you? Your parents?" Dave asked, almost interested. 

"My- uh, dad kicked me out. I wanted to leave anyways. He just did a big favor for me. He was the worst person ever." Karkat mumbled. "He was a fucking asshole, ya know? The kind if you went over to your friends house and dread that their parents are back from work. He's like, your biggest fucking fear wrapped up in a nightmare or something." 

"Why'd he kick you out?" Dave asked, realizing that it's kind of getting personal but honestly he didn't give a shit. 

Karkat glared at Dave. "Personal. Or well, kind of. I guess not if you lived where I did- Kinda. I don't know." Karkat wanted to smack himself. Him and his nonsense made him hate himself more. 

"Uh, alright." Dave crossed his arms.

"Also, thanks. I don't know if I already said that or not, but seriously. My brain is a fuckin' mess. I haven't slept in so long." He almost begun to chuckle. "It means a lot that you actually came to check on me." Dave could have sworn that Karkat smiled a little. 

"Sure I guess. If that shit happens again, whatever it was, you can come chill in my room or whatever. Nothin' else to do." Dave offered. He thought to himself how smooth that was. 

"R-really?" Karkat turned to Dave. "Thanks." He then nodded. He went into his room as Dave did the same to his. 

 

Dave took off his shirt and grabbed his phone. It was almost dead so he reached to the charger and plugged it in. The phone revealed the truth that he had one message. Dave clicked on it, revealing that it wasn't who he thought it was. Instead, it was his best online friend John. 

"Sorry I missed your call, man." Dave said when John picked up. 

"Oh, It's cool, Dave." John slightly giggled. "Just wanted to make sure you're doing well. I uh- was wondering when you're planning to stop by?" 

"Still not sure. Speaking about that shit I should actually talk to this attendant lady. She'll probably know. Honestly I have no clue where I am." 

"Dave! Seriously?" John groaned. "Whatever. Just find out soon! I wanna see youuuuuu." He whined. Dave rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah Egturd." Dave hung up the phone.


	4. "How you feel about comin home with a n*gga for the night?" -Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Yeah. We're getting there. It's gonna get better.
> 
> And stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry this is kinda late i got food poisoning.. by french fries. ironic, yeah? ;^0) 
> 
> ((oh and sorry if the chapter name is offensive. I can't find out a name and I'm in love with drake. and wu tang. yee))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh TW for emetophobia, food, and the thought of suicide

"We'll be there in a couple days. Around 12:30pm to be exact." The attendant said, answering Dave's question when they'd be dropping by Washington, Seattle. 

"Fuck, really?" Dave took a breath. "Alright." He nodded slightly and walked down the hall. It was dinner time, and he wasn't that hungry. 

 

Dave hadn't been on this train for long, but he didn't really want to leave it. He was just getting comfortable with the place. He sat at the same place he did for breakfast, patiently waiting for a waiter to come up and write down his order. 

"Can I sit with you?" 

Dave jumped, almost gasping. 

"Shit man, don't give me a heart attack. You're hella quiet. And yeah." Dave twiddled his thumbs, looking at Karkat sitting down in front of him.

"I heard you'll be leaving soon. I was eavesdropping." Karkat stated, leaning his head against his hand taking little glances at Dave. "Excited to see your friend? I'm assuming that's what you're going to do taken from what you said last night." Karkat stated. 

"Yea, suppose so. He called me last night. Guess he just really wants to see me." Dave scoffed. "Who doesn't?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Oh god, Strider. Do you have to be so pathetic?" Karkat gave a small smile. 

"Don't be jealous shorty." Dave crossed his arms, giving a smirk. 

"I'm not short!" Karkat growled. "I'm actually average. You're just fucking tall, idiot." 

"Yeah- Keep telling yourself-" 

"What can I get ya boys?" The waitress interrupted, chewing gum.

"Potato soup." Kakart nibbled on his lip. "And a glass of Sprite, I guess."

"A hamburger with fries, and Apple Juice." Dave nodded affirmatively. 

The waitress gave a small nod, leaving the table. 

"Any plans on where you're goin'?" Dave asked.

"Obviously not. I dread the fact that I still haven't found a place that's fucking comfortable for me, ya know? It's like every small state or city I've gone to, I've ran into someone I hate or hates me. I'm a magnet for shit luck." Karkat sighed. 

"Don't be so harsh, man." Dave leaned back against the seat. "I'm sure you'll find where you belong sometime, sunshine." He snickered. 

"Here's your drinks." The waitress walked up to the boys, putting the cups down. "Your food will be out very soon." She then walked away.   
Karkat took a big sip of his soda, sighing in appreciation. 

"Ya know,-" Dave trailed off and then shrugged. "It felt like I should be saying something but I'm a blank slate." He verbally smirked. Karkat didn't reply. He just looked at Dave. He then shrugged. 

As the waitress said, she came back with the two plates filled with the boys' food. She laid them down and then walked off. Karkat grabbed his spoon, took a big bite and smiled delightfully. 

After Dave finally realized that he wasn't really in the mood to eat, he got the courage to take a bite.   
Not that he's a man for burgers, but damn this was tasty. He took a couple nibbles of it, took a sip of his Apple Juice and a couple bites of fries. He finally realized how hungry he really was, and kept eating. The table was quiet. The whole place was quiet. 

That was, until Dave's phone rang. 

Dave dug his phone out of his pocket and sighed. 

"John, I'm eating." 

"Oh, sorry, dude!" John let out a laugh. "So plans have changed." 

"What do you mean?" Dave sighed as he ate another french fry. 

"Vriska, ya know, my girlfriend, she's moving in with me. So they'll be someone else. Hope that's cool because you're screwed if not." John mumbled. 

Dave sighed once more. "John Egbert, you asshole." Dave hesitantly took a breath, and smiled a little. "What if I bring someone with me?" He asked. Karkat looked quickly at Dave and took another bite of soup. 

"Another person? Who?" 

"Mmm, don't know." 

"Dave, how do you not know?" 

"Oh wow, look at that. Decided that me eating is more important than talking to you at this moment. I'll call back." Dave hung up the phone. 

Karkat raised his eyebrows. "You a dick to everyone of your friends, Strider?" 

"Pretty much. Sound like a deal?" 

"A deal? To what? Did we have like a whole conversation I don't know or some shit?" Karkat looked at Dave.

"Come live with me for a bit. I don't know how long, though." Dave scoffed. "John is an idiot filled with unpredictable idea's." 

Karkat paused, dozing off but still looking at Dave. 

"I don't know. I don't think I should." Is what the replied. Dave rolled his eyes even though Karkat couldn't see them. 

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Karkat bit his lip in confusion. "I barely even know you? I mean have a mind. You may be like, a killer or some shit. Going off on trains, waiting for kids like me who got kicked out of a toxic house and life. Yup. And I mean, Dave Strider seems like a pretty pathetic name. I knew there was a reason why you stopped by my room a couple nights ago. I knew it all along. In fact, leave my table now, you psycho son of a bitch." Karkat's voice was more monotone, leaving Dave unsure if he was kidding or not. It still left Dave laughing. 

"God damn, I've said this a thousand times and I'll say it a thousand more, you talk way too fast." Dave rose his eyebrows. "But whatever. If you want to be a 40 year old man still stuck on this train because you were too lame to get off, fine by me." 

"Excuse you?" Karkat growled. "I'm leaving." 

Dave wasn't sure what set him off, but something did. He relaxed and ate a few more french fries before heading back to his room.

~~~

 

Dave went to bed around midnight, which was his usual time. Even though he had many things on his mind, like how exactly he's going to get to John's house, if John has a hot girl friend, and the fact that someone like Karkat passed down his invite. Dave thought it was pretty pathetic, but he drifted off to sleep. He needed it, even though he slept way too much.  
It wasn't much longer, around 2:00am when Dave shot up, taking sharp breaths and rubbing his eyes. He's not exactly sure what made him wake up, but something did. He didn't feel well. Not at all. He felt sick.  
Those damn french fries.   
Dave ran into his bathroom, and basically vomited his whole dinner. Disgusting. Not only did it make him feel worse, but it caused him to have a terrible headache. After 10 minutes of puking his insides out, he finally stopped, flushed, and plopped onto his bed, taking multiple small breaths and growled. If Dave hated anything, it was puking. 

He wasn't sure if he fell asleep or not, but he woke up again. This time around 3:00am and it wasn't for him to go puke again. It was a different reason. Something that he knew was bound to happen again.   
The door was being softly knocked at.   
Dave honestly didn't want Karkat to come running to him because of his dumb nightmares. Not only because Dave just got sick, but because Karkat was a total dick to him. Dave sat back up. Feeling nauseous, he walked to the door. He opened it slowly, and sighed. 

"Come on in." He whispered. Karkat nodded and wiped his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he busted out crying. "I'm so sorry." 

"What? Why?" Dave walked closer to Karkat once he closed the door. He went to give him a hug. 

Karkat wrapped his arms around him and took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm trash. I'm sorry." 

"Stop saying sorry." Dave mumbled. 

"I'm sorry- Er, Sorry. Fuck!" Karkat growled as he grabbed onto his own hair, letting go of Dave. He begun to pull on it as he started to cry more. "I'm shit, I'm shit." He repeated. 

Dave sighed. As selfish as it sounded, he really didn't want to deal with this. He grabbed onto Karkat's hands, forcing him to let go of his hair. "Stop." Is what he said, in a stern manner. Karkat looked up at Dave and sniffled. 

"I'm sorry." He said, once again. Dave nodded and rested his hand on Karkat's shoulder, pushing him gently to Dave's bed. 

"It's alright. It's gonna be alright." Dave mumbled. Karkat laid on his stomach, looking slightly at Dave. 

"No It's not. You're right. I'm going to be 40 years old and on this train." 

Dave chuckled. "You took that seriously? I was kidding." He sat by Karkat, looking around the dark room. "I'm sure you'll get off soon enough. Not like you're trapped on here." 

"I feel like I am. I've been on here for so long, It feels like I'm choking." Karkat has stopped crying by now. "I-I-I-" Never mind, Karkat begun to cry again.

Dave sighed, sinking into the bed by Karkat, he turned to him. "You what?" 

"I don't want to be alone." He almost yelled, scooting closer to Dave. "My whole life I've been alone, and once I'm not-" Karkat laughed with anger. "My bestfriend goes off killing people!" He rubbed his eyes. "I want to die." 

"Hey-hey, no. Don't say that." Dave wrapped his arm around Karkat's shoulder, pulling him into a 'bro' hug. 

"You smell like puke." Karkat almost laughed, sinking into Dave. 

"Not a surprise, those french fries are shit. Made me puke. It wasn't cool." Dave sighed. 

Karkat sighed. "That sucks." 

It was silent for a few moments, until Dave spoke up. "I didn't hear you yell."

"I never fell asleep." Karkat sighed as he moved from Dave's arm. "Over thinking, I guess."

"You guess? That was so dramatic. Felt like I was in a mother fuckin' soap opera." Dave let out a light laugh. He laid on his back. 

"Can I take on your deal, Dave?" Karkat asked.

"Nope. Too late." Dave managed to say with a straight face. Karkat sat up. 

"Wait, what? Why the fuck not?" His breaths begun to get more quick. 

"Hey, calm down. I was kidding. Calm your tits. Of course you can stay with me." Dave sat up a bit, looking at Karkat. Karkat nodded and laid back down.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm sorry it's 3:30am so I don't know how shitty this is. 
> 
> I'll be updating like, every day or so. I promise things will get more interesting. I just think this would be a nice place to end before I pass out.


End file.
